Tears Shed Alone
by Small Black Kitten
Summary: Loki is unsure of what to do with her. Will he break her like everyone expects... or will he grow to love her?
1. Chapter 1

The war had lasted only a month, Asgard's armies overpowering the fire elves easily enough. And even though it was a quick defeat, Asgard had to teach them a lesson. So they plundered the Elvin villages, stealing all manner of fabrics and jewels until there was barely anything left. But Asgard wasn't content with just that. They wanted something else. Something that would crush any dreams of rebellion against the Eternal Realm. They wanted a royal heir.

And the elves responded as predicted. They were crushed, knowing what would happen to the chosen heir. They would be made a slave, humiliated. But they gave one anyways. "It has to be you." The King had told his nine year old daughter. "You are the youngest and last in line for the throne. And you are the weakest. It will not take much to break you." The King added coldly. Nobody was surprised when the little girl named Mya was chosen. Everyone knew of the hatred the King had for her. For it was little Mya's birth that had killed their beloved Queen.

Mya had cried and begged not to be taken, but was roughly pushed into the Asgardian Captain's arms. The men had laughed at the small child, seeing how scrawny and clumsy she was. They had chained her and dragged her away, not even allowing her on a horse, forcing her to walk without pause for days on end.

The little girl wondered why she was despised so much. Why the guards kicked her and threw rocks and sticks at her and laughed at her. Her face flushed in embarrassment as they called her names and touched her. She was so tired. She was tired of walking for miles on end without food or water, tired of the laughing Asgardians, tired of being so weak. She cried silent tears, not daring to speak lest the soldiers mock her more. She kept to herself. It was this way for weeks. She was paraded around like a trophy, touched like she was no more than a whore, and kicked like an animal. And she didn't know why. Why were people so mean? Why did the Asgardians pinch her pointy ears and pull her white-blonde hair? Why?

But these questions were never answered. Instead, she learned to fear them. To do as she was told. To cower, to beg, to cry. Because that's what they wanted. At night she would lie awake, shivering and scared in the cold of night, no blanket or fire to warm her frozen limbs.

Finally, the day came when they returned to Asgard, after she had been paraded throughout the Fire Elves' territory. And even in Asgard, she was dragged by a chain through the streets. People laughed at her and threw more rocks at her. One struck her head and she fell to the ground. She decided to push it all away. It would be over soon. She ignored her surroundings, giving up on reality for the next few hours. She could feel the rocks strike her body and the shouts and curses ring in her ears, but she drove everything away.

Hours later, she was forced to her knees in front of the Allfather, people cheering all around her as she whimpered. She looked up, searching for mercy in the eyes of the old king, but there was none. Her green eyes fell back to the ground. She refused to cry, to beg, to talk. He was like the rest of them. She could see the sadness and pity in Thor's eyes and the eyes of the Queen, but she hated them. She hated Asgard.

"Princess Mya of Alfheim, you are stripped of your title and now belong to the House of Odin. You are to serve my son, Thor, with your body and your mind."

Thor instantly protested. "Father, I do not want her. I have no need for another slave. Give her to Loki. He has received nothing."

Odin looked from the shivering girl to his fallen son, considering this. "Very well. You are to serve Loki."

Mya looked up at the angry prince. He was glaring at Odin, and when his gaze shifted to her, the glare deepened. He hated her. And that made her scared. Frightened tears ran down her face at the thoughts of what he would do to her. The King said Body and Mind. She could only imagine what he had planned for her.

She was dragged away by the guards. They pulled her into Loki's bedchambers as she tried to fight them. She clawed at their arms like a frightened cat, trying to flee. But she was no match for the grown men. They chained her to the edge of the bed, making Mya's little heart pound in terror. She was relieved when they started to go, but one turned back around and knelt next to her. She scooted away from him as far as the chains would let her. "Such a waste. That Jotun doesn't deserve such a beauty." He ran his hand of her cheek. She felt tears sting her eyes. He pulled out a knife, a cruel smirk on his face. He cut off her clothes, leaving her naked and blushing, trying to cover herself. They laughed at her.

She huddled next to the bedpost, trying to hold back the tears. But she was sobbing in no time. She waited for her new master to come and claim her. She waited for the humiliation. In the cold, dark, lifeless room, she waited in terror. She rubbed her arms and legs, trying to keep warm. Her stomach was raw with the pains of hunger, her head pounding from the lack of sleep. She stared at the window, her young mind dreaming of escaping into those stars that shimmered just outside the glass.

* * *

><p>Loki stood in the corner of the dining hall. A great feast was taking place, for Asgard had conquered and humiliated their enemy. The fire elves hadn't stood a chance, and Asgard made sure to destroy them. When Thor had proposed the small elf runt be given to him, in that moment, he was reminded of how much he hated Asgard and Thor and Odin. They were all fools and idiots. He didn't need their pity. He would have been perfectly fine without the girl to add to his troubles.<p>

He felt a blade at his throat, and he looked over to see Sif. "If you harm her…" Sif threatened, "I will kill you."

Loki smirked. "Oh, but she is mine. I shall do with her as I please. And you shall not kill me, for I will have beheaded you as you pulled your sword." Loki hissed.

Sif had backed off after that. Nobody else had tried to talk to him, and he was in no mood for dealing with drunken insults aimed his way, so he retired for the night. He made his way back to his chambers, rubbing his eyes wearily. As the silence of the empty hall calmed his rage, his hating and angry mask slipped into thoughts. What could he do with the girl? He knew what Odin and the rest of Asgard expected him to do. He would decide when he saw her. He hadn't gotten a very good look at her earlier.

As he entered his bedchambers, he immediately saw her. His cold heart turned with pity. What a sad sight. Asgard disgusted him. The girl was younger than he would have thought. She was chained to his bed, naked, shivering, tears staining her pale cheeks. He could hear her ragged breaths of panic as he entered the room.

He lit the fireplace so that he could see. Since his return to Asgard, his magic had been bound, so he no longer had the luxury of an instant fire. He sat on a chair by the fireplace for a few minutes, trying to ignore the shaking figure at the foot of his bed. He didn't want to deal with her. His eyes grew heavy after a few minutes of thinking, but the clink of chains brought him back to the present. He sighed in annoyance and looked at her once more. Her piercing green eyes were trained on him, fear evident in her features. Her small hands were trying to cover her, so Loki only met her gaze, refusing to let his eyes wander. By the light of the fire, he could see bruises and cuts and even bite marks that littered her body. He could see how red her wrists were from under the chains.

He stood up and walked over to her. He could hear her breath hitch and a whimper escape her as she struggled to get away from him. When she could move back no more, she curled in on herself tighter, her eyes screwed shut. Waiting.

But Loki couldn't do that to a small child. He took the key to her shackles he had been given and unlocked the ones at her feet. This seemed to frighten her even more. Loki frowned at how tight the shackles had been. Her ankles were bleeding and rubbed raw. Her feet were bloody and torn up from walking, the stress on her feet evident.

The girl's face turned red in embarrassment, so Loki moved on to her hands. He took her thin, frail wrist in his hands and unlocked the first one, sick at the sight. He quickly unlocked the other one and rubbed her wrists gently to ease the blood back into her hands. Her wrists were bruised and so red that he couldn't tell her skin was even there. Deep cuts that came from the cuffs decorated her arms and wrists.

Her skin was so cold, and he could tell that her feet and hands were numb from it. Loki unclasped the green cape from his back and in one movement, swung it around her. The little girl looked up at him, confused. Loki kept his face solemn and looked away, not wanting her to look too much into his kindness. He didn't much care for her, but no child deserved to be treated in such a way. Not even he had been treated like that. He looked back at the girl, who had pulled the cape around her further, clutching it so hard her knuckles were turning white.

Loki walked over to his chair by the fire and sat down once more, relieved that he had gotten that dilemma out of the way. But he couldn't stop thinking about her. He could feel her terrified gaze on him, her summer green eyes full of confusion and sadness and hurt. Loki looked over at her after a few minutes. She was now huddled in the farthest corner of the room, shivering. "What is your name?" Loki asked in a bored tone.

The girl didn't answer. Loki asked in Elvin. She still didn't answer. It was as if her lips were glued shut. Loki huffed in irritation. "Can you even talk?" He asked harshly. The girl nodded shyly. "Then why won't you answer me?" Loki asked angrily. The girl flinched at his voice and shivered harder, alarm gracing her features.

Loki took a deep breath, rubbing his temples, trying to calm down. He was tired, and he just wanted to sleep. He studied her face. Her cheeks were slightly sunken in, almost black rings under her eyes, her hair scruffy and disheveled. She was a mess. He tried to remember what Odin had called her. Miri? Myra? Mya?... Mya. That was her name. "Mya?" Loki asked. The girl's eyes snapped to meet his, her breath quickening, a whimper in her throat.

"Would you like to join me by the fire?"

The girl shook her head quickly, clearly wanting to stay as far away from him as possible. "Or you could sit curled up in that corner for days, cold and hungry. Your choice."

Mya considered her new options. Slowly, ever so slowly, she crawled over to the fireplace, though she made sure to keep her distance from Loki. She carefully stretched out her hand towards the flames, feeling the warmth heat her cold palm. She was still too afraid to speak, and still freezing. Loki stood up and Mya flinched backing away from him. Loki rolled his eyes and walked over to his wardrobe, pulling out a long black night shirt. He walked over to the small girl, who was looking up at him, pulling the cape even tighter around her body. Loki held it out to her. Mya looked from the shirt to him. Loki dropped it in front of her after a minute.

She snatched it greedily and when Loki turned his back, walking over to his chair, she slipped it on, pulling the cape over her shoulders again. Loki sat down, his hand resting on his chin as he studied her. He heard her stomach growling angrily and smirked. She blushed and clutched her empty stomach. "Are you hungry?" He asked, boredly.

Mya refused to look at him, but Loki could see the way her hands shook at the mention. Loki called a servant to bring a tray of food. When the tray did get there, Loki doubted she could eat it all. But when he set it in front of her, she packed it all in, eating her weight in meat, bread, cake, fruits, and vegetables. She ate every last crumb. This made Loki wonder when the last time she had eaten was. They both sat there in silence for almost an hour. As the fire started to get a little smaller, Mya shivered hard, her teeth clattering. "Come here." Loki commanded.

Mya's drooping eyes snapped open and started to tear up. Loki motioned her forward. She bit back a sob and stood up shakily, almost tripping with how weak she was. She slowly took step by step, nearing Loki's chair. Loki lifted the small girl onto his lap, wrapping an arm around her and pulling her into his chest. She grew frightened by this, thinking he was going to touch her and mock her like the soldiers did. But Loki held her firmly until she realized he wasn't going to do those things. He rubbed her arms gently, warming her. His chair was close to the fire, and the green cape was warm too. Why was he being kind to her? Hadn't he glared at her with hatred just earlier?

She looked up at him with questioning eyes. Loki was looking at the fire. "... why?" She asked in a scratchy voice.

A serious expression was stained onto Loki's face. "Because a child should not have to suffer."

"... thought…." Mya tried to choke out the words, but her eyes spoke for her, for they were flitting from Loki to the bed.

Loki sighed and shook his head, his lips curling in disgust. "It is a barbaric tradition, but I am no Aesir. Your body is yours."

Mya started to relax against Loki's chest, burying her face in his armor. Loki pushed her away a little. "Do not get comfortable." He snapped.

My looked up at him, confused. A snarl was upon his face, but he was different than the others. He had been kind to her so far. She ignored his comment and buried her face in his armor again. Loki sighed in agitation, but didn't push her off again. And that's how they fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>There will be more chapters if you peoples want more. Comment! :) <strong>


	2. Chapter 2

When Loki woke up, he felt unusually warm. He was never warm. He looked at the source, and was immediately disgusted with the girl. He didn't want anything to do with her. Perhaps he had been "kind" to her last night, but now he would get rid of her. He shoved her off his lap and the girl woke with a yelp of surprise as she hit the floor. She looked around, confused. But then the fear returned as she remembered where she was. Her dreams could no longer soothe her.

Loki stood up and walked to leave. He heard the girl scramble to her feet, and when he turned around she was there, looking up at him with those bright, yellow-green eyes. Loki could see her a lot better with the light coming through the window. She was dirty, the cuts he had seen last night on her were infected, her hair was a giant knot. He looked away as Mya blushed in embarrassment. "I do not want you." Loki stated bluntly.

Mya's eyes started to fill with tears, her jaw quivering. She was rubbing her wrists, scratching at the chafed skin. "You will make your skin worse. Don't itch it." Loki instructed.

Mya just looked down at her hands. Loki reached down and grabbed her wrist, going to inspect it, when she pulled away, terror in her eyes once more. She still had his cape wrapped around her body, and she pulled it tightly around her. She started shivering and whimpering, backing away from him. Loki frowned. "I will not hurt you." He assured her.

But the girl seemed to not have heard him. She kept crying quietly. After a few minutes, Loki walked past her, accidentally stepping on Mya's borrowed cape as the girl stood up. Loki looked down at her, muttering something about how she should watch where she kept stuff. But he stopped when he realized the cuts on her arms formed a word. "Slave". The red angry cuts formed the worst word a child could be called. Slave. Loki's anger boiled. It was written in Asgardian, so she most likely didn't even know it was a word, but this was unforgivable. Loki grabbed her arm, pulling her to her feet. Mya gasped in fright and tried desperately to get away from him, clawing at his pale arms.

Loki took her other arm, searching for anymore words. "Whore", "Scum", and a word Loki didn't want to repeat were also cut into her arms. Loki sighed in defeat. If he had his magic, he would be able to heal the wounds before they turned into scars; permanent reminders of what she had endured the past month or two. Mya had stopped struggling and was looking at her arms too, seeing only cuts and not words, for she didn't know any language beside her own. And she could barely speak that.

Mya thought about what the word was that she wanted to say. "...what?" She asked innocently, hoping that was the right word in Asgardian.

Loki released his grip, realizing he would have to take her to the Healers. "Follow me." He said grudgingly.

Mya rubbed her arms, scratchy at the healing cuts. She pulled the cape around herself once more as they left Loki's room. She hid behind Loki the entire time, almost completely out of sight to those passing the prince. Whenever someone walked by, Loki could literally feel her fear as she trembled and clung harder to his leg. When they finally got to the Healing Halls, Mya was shaking. Loki almost started worrying about her. Why was she always shaking?

A healer glared at him when he walked into the room, demanding he get out or tell her what he needed and that she was in no mood for tricks today. Loki had rolled his eyes and tried to pry the girl from his leg. She clung to him like he was a lifeline. "What did you do to the poor dear?" The healer asked, glaring at Loki.

"If you must know, I have done nothing but feed her and give her at least some clothing." Loki retorted.

Mya pulled the cape tighter around herself as a wounded soldier walked by. Loki noticed how she held the thick green fabric around her body like it was a shield. Asgardians were disgusting. The healer finally managed to coax Mya out of her "hiding place", but she never ventured too far from Loki. This made Loki slightly curious. He was a monster. He had shoved her to the floor less than an hour ago, snapped at her a few times the previous night, and ignored her while she sat on the floor shivering and naked. She shouldn't want to be in the same room as him.

"What is your name, sweetie?" The healer asked kindly, kneeling in front of Mya.

Mya didn't answer. She only stared back.

The healer looked up at Loki. "Can she talk?"

Loki rolled his eyes. "Figure it out on your own. I have other things to do, and I have no use for her." Loki started walking towards the door, ready to leave the girl behind without so much as blinking, when the elf started screaming. Loki whipped around to see Mya's hand outstretched in his direction, her eyes pleading, struggling with the healer.

Loki sighed and continued walking towards the door, only feeling a little tug to stay. But the tug wasn't strong enough. He didn't really care what happened to the girl, as long as insults weren't carved into her arms or her clothes taken off by a drunken or terrible man. Mya's cries echoed through the halls as Loki continued walking, thinking about her huddled form in the dark, chained to his bed. He had been walking towards the council room, but he changed his course, veering away when he heard Thor's loud voice booming just down the hall. He still wasn't on good terms with his family (Meaning: He couldn't stand the sight of them and hated how they had taken away his magic and kept him as a prisoner for the past three centuries after his Midgard Escapade without even beginning to trust him even though he hadn't tried anything at all… after a few decades), and he took every precaution to avoid them.

He turned down hall after hall until he finally found the rooms he was looking for. He quickly ducked into the room, blending into the shadows on the wall, nobody even glimpsing his form, and stole a small dress. He grinned as he exited the room. He loved stealing from Odin, even if it was the smallest things. The dress was a white dress that wouldn't be missed. It was simple, with long sleeves, and would probably be long enough to reach her feet. He hated sentiment. He was going back. The way the girl had screamed and cried at his departure reminded him too much of his night terrors. Screams of mortals and Asgardians alike. He didn't need her screams in his dreams too.

When he finally walked into the healing halls, he could hear Mya's sniffling right away. He almost considered just leaving the dress there and leaving without her seeing him again. And he even took a step back. But when she screamed again, Loki decided he would blame it on Odin that he was doing this. She had been given to him and none other. It might even be a test of some sort put together by his devious adoptive father. A test to see whether his heart had changed blah blah blah. Odin gave to many speeches.

He walked into the room where Mya's cries were coming from. She was in the corner of the room, hissing like a savage animal at the healer and crying. Every time the healer would try to come near her, Mya would scream again, clutching the cape to her chest. Loki didn't understand why she was like this. He could only assume she had been taken advantage of, beaten, and starved from her trip. But it was unnerving to see a child who was no more than ten, and a princess no less, acting like a deer being hunted by a bilgesnipe.

When she saw Loki, she looked up at him in confusion, her crying stopping momentarily. Her summer green eyes were wide with fear and betrayal. Loki walked past the healer and dropped the dress in front of the girl. She gingerly reached out and touched the dress, unsure of what it was. Loki rolled her eyes as she continued to prod at it, fully anticipating a snake or a soldier to jump out of it. "It is a dress." Loki told her.

The healer behind him looked at the tall prince in confusion, for he wasn't talking in the Asgardian tongue. Whenever he talked to the elf, it was always in a different language.

Mya bit her lip, her brows creasing together. Her small hands reached forward and grabbed the dress, feeling the soft fabric. She held it up to her nose and took in a deep breath of the clean, crisp scent. She rubbed it across her cheek, admiring the feel of it, for she hadn't felt anything so soft in months. With the small exception of Loki's cape, which was not as soft as it was warm, but still comfortable.

"Will you wear it?" Loki asked impatiently.

Mya nodded distractedly, still looking the white dress up and down. Eventually, Loki turned his back, giving her privacy while she slipped it on. When Loki turned back around, she was wearing the dress backwards, but he didn't care. What he noticed was that she had his green cape around her shoulders once more.

"Why do you still wear the cape?"

Mya struggled to find the right word. Even though she was speaking in her own language, nobody had taught her how to speak, and she had troubles with speaking ever since she was a year old. "... warm…" She concluded.

"I will need it back." Loki pressed.

Mya looked at the ground, staring at a spot fixedly. "Will you allow the healer to heal your arms and clean you?"

Fear entered Mya's gaze once more. She shook her head quickly and backed away from him, shaking.

"I will not play games, girl. You either allow yourself to be cleaned, or you will be sedated."

Mya had no idea what that word meant, but she was guessing the better option would be the first one. She reached forward and gripped Loki's hand, pleading silently with him to stay. She didn't want to be left with other Asgardians. She hated them. She couldn't trust them. They touched her and hurt her. But Loki didn't. Loki fed her and clothed her when he was supposed to do what everyone else did.

Loki tried to free his hand from her grip. "Let go, elf." Loki spat.

Tears filled Mya's eyes again.

"I will stay, but do not take too long. I have other things to do than waste my time here."

Mya's green eyes beamed with happiness that Loki didn't understand.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for all the support! :) If you have any suggestions for the story, "TELL ME!" In the famous words of Loki. <strong>


	3. Chapter 3

Loki's eyes drifted shut as he fell asleep. He dreamt of nothing but darkness. Falling. Pain. Rejection. But all was black and blank and dark. Memories of the void, the most haunting thing of all. Drifting helplessly for months in darkness. Alone, cold, his last thoughts and sights those of disappointment and destruction. The void was worse than the Chitauri, Odin, and the Avengers combined. It was hopelessness. It was terror. It was nothing.

But these dreams weren't enough to wake him up, sadly. He would dream about falling… and falling… and falling. And he wouldn't wake from the sensation until just before the sun rose. But outside of the darkness, in the realm of the living where there was light and life and hope, he could hear screaming.

His icy blue eyes snapped open and he sat up quickly, wishing he had a weapon. He looked for the source of the screams, his eyes landing on Mya. The small elf girl was curled up on the end of his bed, shaking and crying and screaming. Loki hissed in frustration, for it was the middle of the night and he didn't have patience enough to deal with her. He buried his head underneath his pillow, considering pushing her off the bed. And he almost did so, but the little pity for her in his cold heart stopped him.

He sat up and considered his options. He could kick her out of the room, make her sleep on the floor, or have her removed from his life completely. Again, the thought that this might be some sort of test from Odin came to his thoughts. He let out a long breath of exhaustion and tried to think of different ways to solve this. He didn't want her screaming and crying all the time. If he were to wake her up, she would be startled and probably not go back to sleep. If he were to leave her, maybe the dream would pass, but he wanted to sleep now.

Loki saw the cape she had been using as a blanket on the floor, thrown in her fit of sleep. He snatched it off the floor and put it over Mya's small body, tucking it just over her shoulder. She curled into the cape, pulling it to her face. After a few more minutes, the crying and screaming and shaking stopped. She lay there on the end of his bed, wrapped in his cape, sound asleep. Loki sighed in relief and settled into his own blankets, trying to fall back asleep.

* * *

><p>Mya woke him early that morning. She was gingerly poking his arm, trying to wake him. Loki had groaned in annoyance and tried to wave her off. But she kept poking him. Loki finally sat up and glared at her with all the hatred he could muster. "What?" He snapped.<p>

Mya looked at her bandaged feet, then back at him. She pushed a book into his lap and Loki looked down at it with a frown. "You want me to read you a book?" He asked, confused.

Mya nodded sheepishly, swishing her white dress back and forth, clutching his cape around her shoulders harder. "It is too early. I wish to sleep." Loki said after looking at the cover of the book.

Again, she pushed the book into his side. Loki hissed angrily. "I shall read to you later! Let me sleep!" Mya backed off after that, and Loki fell asleep once more.

Mya held the book in her hands. She had no idea what type of book it was, but the cover was fancy, so it must have something important. She shivered and pulled Loki's cape around her shoulders, breathing in the scent of mint. Mint and cinnamon were common spices used back home, so it gave her a little comfort.

She opened the large book in her lap as she sat on the floor. She turned the pages, finding nothing but words she couldn't understand. She felt like crying. At home she would've been able to understand the books she read. Her older brother had always read to her when she'd had bad dreams, which hadn't been very often at the time. She sniffled, wiping her tears on her sleeve.

She heard the sounds of servants outside the door, and curiosity struck her. She stood up, careful of her bandaged feet, and walked over to the door, making sure to keep quiet. She opened the door and crack and her greens eyes peered out into the still-dark hallway. It was extremely early in the morning. Asgardians were strange. She looked over her shoulder at Loki who was asleep again. She tucked a piece of her blond hair behind her ear, swallowing nervously. She stepped out into the hallway, suddenly feeling extremely exposed. She was about to go back in, but the door was too heavy for her to open. She felt trapped. Even though she wasn't in a confined space, she knew she was without protection out here.

She pressed herself up against the door, shivering. At least she had Loki's cape. She tried to remain unnoticed in the dark hallway, but as the morning light started to filter through the windows, servants would start to stop and look at her, see her pointy ears, remember, and then walk away in disgust. She was glad none of them stayed too long.

She was roughly yanked up by her hair and she whimpered. "Hey! I remember this!"

One of the soldiers who had tormented her along with a couple others now stood in front of her. "Looks like she's the prince's whore now! We can't play with her anymore." One of them commented.

"Nobody would know if we just got rid of the green rag."

"Come on. We have to leave in a few hours. We don't have time to fool around with this Elvin scum."

The soldier holding her ripped the cape away from her. Mya wrapped her arms around her stomach, trying to hide herself even though she was wearing a dress. She blushed, trying to squirm away from him. He shook her and hit her to stop her from squirming. Terror seized her as memories flowed back. She started crying and scratching at his arms to make him drop her. He hit her again.

"...stop…" She choked out.

The soldiers around her grinned. "Maybe if you win a little game."

Next thing she knew, she was in the training rings. The chilly morning air hit her, making her shiver harder. They put her in front of a target. "The game is called 'Stay as still as you can'." The men started laughing, obviously enjoying her pathetic self.

A soldier took out a dagger and took aim. Before he threw it, Mya curled up on the ground, hiding her head. She hated them. She hated them so much. She heard the dagger hit a couple inches above her. The men laughed again. She blushed. Another dagger. Another. She felt like each one was piercing her. She started sobbing. She needed someone to help her. But who would come?

* * *

><p>Loki woke an hour later. The sky outside was just turning a hazy purple color, still early in the morning. He stood up and stretched. He shuffled through the room, not wanting to light it up, enjoying the comfortable dark too much. His foot hit something and it slid a little ways. Loki bent down and picked up the object. It was a book. How did the book end up on the floor? He made sure to keep track of all his books.<p>

Then he remembered the little elf girl. He set the book on a chair and scanned the room for her small figure. He couldn't see her anywhere. He frowned, wondering where she could have gone. Maybe that just meant he didn't have to get rid of her on his own. Perhaps she had just wandered off, never to return again. He grinned at this thought. Odin couldn't blame him for her wandering off.

He got dressed, the elf girl no longer on his mind. He opened the door to leave and found his cape. His brows crossed in worry. He looked around, finally feeling guilty enough to take action. He picked up his cape and started walking through the palace. He didn't have his meeting with the council for another hour. He had time.

He began to grow frustrated as he still couldn't find her. He stopped a maid to ask her. "Have you seen a little girl with blond hair and green eyes wearing a white dress?"

The maid avoided his gaze. "The elf, my lord?" She asked.

"Yes."

"I saw her out at the training rings, my lord."

Loki didn't thank her. Instead, he shoved past her and walked towards the training rings. What could she possibly be doing there? It was quite a long walk from his chambers to the training rings, not to mention it was dangerous there, and she hated anyone who wasn't himself. Was she taken there? Was she led there? Loki stopped these thoughts. He didn't care. She was just a pathetic little elf who had been ripped away from everything she had known and couldn't talk very well… Curse her.

When he finally spotted her, she was curled up in front of a target, sobbing and shaking so hard it looked as though she was having a seizure. Some soldiers who were probably supposed to be on duty were throwing knives at her and laughing. Loki watched a dagger thudded just above her and she nearly jumped. There were several other throwing knives in the target as well, so she had been there for a while.

Rage suddenly pulsed through Loki. "Aim for her arm this time. It won't kill her." A soldier commented. The soldier holding a throwing knife grinned. He took his stance, readying himself, taking aim, twisting… Loki didn't let him get that far. He grabbed the man's arm, ripping the knife out of his hand, twisting his arm sharply until there was a cracking sound and the man grunted in pain. Loki flipped the man over his shoulder and slammed the throwing knife down right by his head. The man was clearly scared. Loki planted his foot on the man's chest, preventing him from standing up. He leant down close to be heard well.

"Listen, Asgardian filth. I care not about who you are. I will kill you the next time you touch my stuff. Understand?"

The soldier nodded shakily.

"DO YOU UNDERSTAND?!" Loki shouted angrily.

"Yes, my prince!" The soldier responded quickly.

Loki stepped off the man. The groveling whelp scrambled away along with his companions. Loki tossed the throwing knife away in disgust and walked over to Mya. Her green eyes were peeking through her tiny hands. She was still shivering, obviously freezing. The thought struck Loki that she was a Fire Elf. She was used to heat. No wonder she was so cold. He draped the cape around her and picked her up.

She was terrified. Tears fell down her face like small rivers. Her glassy green eyes were staring into his, as if asking him why he had helped her. Loki realized the small child was broken. She had been hurt. She had seen and experienced too much. A child shouldn't have had to go through such things. "It is alright." Loki said awkwardly, patting her back in reassurance. "Would you like to read that book now?" He offered.

Mya stopped crying and nodded. Loki carried her back to his room and set her on his bed. He picked up the book and opened it, discovering it was a poem book. "This is just a poem book. Are you sure you do not want a story?" Loki asked.

Mya looked up at him and then back at the book. She turned to the middle of the book and pointed to a page. "... read…" She said.

She pushed herself up onto Loki's lap. Loki tried to push her off, but she was hugging his torso tightly. He sighed and read the poem.

_"If I showed you my teardrops,_

_Would you collect them like rain,_

_Store them in jars,_

_That are labelled with 'Pain'._

_Would you follow their tracks,_

_From my eyes down my cheeks,_

_As they write all the stories_

_I'm too scared to speak._

_Would you stop them with whispers,_

_Bring their flow to a halt,_

_As you teach me that pain_

_Isn't always my fault._

_Would you hold my face gently,_

_As you dry both my eyes,_

_And whisper the words 'You're too precious to cry'._

_If I showed you my teardrops,_

_Would you show me your own,_

_And learn though we're lonely,_

_We're never alone."_

The last line rang in Loki's mind. There was a long silence after Loki finished reading.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey hey! Comment and tell me what you think! Thanks those of you who have already commented. As an answer to a question, this is not going to be a romance. Mya's going to stay about this age throughout the story. Father-daughter relationship is most likely to happen. :) The chapters will start to get longer and have more action in them. Right now I'm setting up a relationship between them. <strong>

**Follow**

**Favorite**

**Comment**

**THANK YOU! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

Loki decided to skip the council meeting all together. Nobody would care to notice his absence. His ideas weren't considered and weren't good enough for Asgard anyways. Instead, he sat at his desk and read his books on magic while Mya did... whatever she was doing on the floor. Coloring strange objects.

Eventually he felt a tug on his arm. He looked down to see her still wrapped in his green cape. She was holding a piece of paper up to him, standing on her toes to reach his height in his tall chair. Loki glared at the paper, wanting to continue studying. He brushed her off and this time the paper fell into his lap. Loki sighed and picked it up, trying to make out the strange shapes. She had colored the entire thing on the most expensive and durable paper he had with his nicest quills. He turned sharply to look at the floor and saw ink all over and multiple ruined papers. He suddenly felt extremely angry at the child. She had stained everything with black ink and destroyed his nicest quills and paper.

He glared daggers at the child who was looking up at him expectantly. She pointed to the paper in his hand. Loki grudgingly looked closer at it, just realizing the shapes were people. She pointed to the tallest stick figure, which had extremely long... hair? And sticks coming out of its head. Loki scoffed. "What is this?" He asked.

Mya smiled shyly. "...you..."

Loki's eyes darted down to look at the paper. What he had thought was hair was actually his cape, and the sticks on the head were the horns on his helmet. He could barely make out anything else on his figure. His eyes drifted to the smaller figure which was holding his hand. "And who is that?" Loki asked skeptically.

"...Mya..." She said quietly.

Long after Mya started coloring a different picture, Loki still sat there staring at what had been a child's useless scribble which had turned into a priceless work of art. No one had ever given him such a thing. Nothing quite so... sentimental... and delicate. He set the picture on the desk, propped up by a few books and stared at it. Why would the child even go to the trouble of doing something so simple, kind even, for him? She should despise him. In his eyes, he had only treated her with spite and anger. So why? Why? He also noticed the scribbles in the background were a sun, hills, and birds flying in the sky. So peaceful and serene. This only added to his confusion.

"Why?" He asked out loud.

Mya looked at him with confusion, not saying a word, her brows drawn together.

"Why did you draw this?" He asked quietly, still staring at the picture.

Mya started to feel nervous. He didn't sound very happy. Had she done something wrong? Was he mad at her? Would he beat her or touch her? No. Loki hadn't done that. The others had done that, but not Loki. He wouldn't do that. Maybe that's why she drew it. Because he was her friend. So she said so. "... friend…"

Loki looked at her with the strangest look she had ever seen. He looked conflicted, angry, sad, hurt, with a touch of memory in those glassy eyes.

Loki quickly pushed all thoughts from his head. He didn't care. He was looking too much into it, thinking about Thor and his friends and how it used to be. They had gone on adventures and travelled the nine realms, always getting into some form of trouble that he had always gotten them out of. They had been more Thor's friends than his… but they had been the closest to friends he'd had. And Thor had been his brother. His friend. His role model. He shook his head to clear away the memories. Sentiment was for fools. The crude drawing was just a piece of paper.

Mya had gone back to drawing once more. Loki had gone back to reading, almost forgetting about the art the little elf had given him. Almost.

* * *

><p>It was later at night. Mya was sitting on Loki's bed, looking at a book with a picture of the sky and which stars were which. Then, she compared it to the sky outside. Loki was gone. She didn't know where he was. He had left earlier and threatened her if she got any more ink anywhere he would throw her in the dungeons.<p>

She traced the star map with her finger, her curious green eyes taking everything in. She loved Loki's books. They weren't all words that she couldn't understand. They had pictures and maps and funny smells to them and even words scribbled in his own writing. She fell onto her back, taking a deep breath of mint. Her eyelids started to droop and her breathing evened out. She was about to fall asleep, when suddenly there was a figure in the room.

Naturally, she screamed.

She tumbled off the bed, curling into the corner. It was another Asgardian here to hurt her and touch her and mock her and beat her. She started shaking and whimpering. The intruder inched forward and Mya pressed herself full against the wall, fear curling her stomach. She started sobbing and hissing at the person. She didn't want them near her. She just wanted to look at pictures in the book. The person was a woman with black hair and an unsheathed sword.

Mya's heart pounded heavily in her chest. She felt like a little bird trapped by a cat. Her blond hair fell into her face as she screamed and sobbed and hissed. The person grabbed her and held her tightly as she struggled. "NO!" Mya screamed as loud as she could in Asgardian. That was one of the only words she knew. She kicked and bit and tried to wriggle her way out of the woman's hold, but the person was strong.

"Shh… I am a friend." Came a rough female voice.

Mya started crying helplessly. Why wasn't Loki here? Why wasn't he here?

The woman held a rag up to her mouth and something about the rag made her feel sleepy. Mya's screams and sobs died until only tears spilled down her cheeks. And then she fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Loki dragged his feet into his room. Apparently Odin had wanted him at the meeting, so he had been forced to sit there for three hours while he was filled in word-for-word on what had been discussed. Now he was exhausted. He pushed the large golden doors to his chambers open and walked in.<p>

Something was wrong.

His gaze darted over the room, scanning. The sheets on his bed were messy and there were books on the floor. But there was no Mya. "Elf?" Loki asked. He walked farther into his room, ducking to look under the bed. He sighed. He was not in the mood to play games. "Elf!" But she didn't come. Loki rolled his eyes and let out a deep breath. "Mya?" He asked grudgingly. Her name sounded too soft.

She wasn't there.

Loki sat on his bed, feeling conflicted. Had she wandered off again or been taken by some nasty soldiers for sport? Should he search for her? Loki groaned. Of course he had to search for her. She was his responsibility, after all. Didn't want to disappoint Odin.

Loki looked around the room for any clue to what had happened. He didn't find anything until he checked the door. Only Sif picked locks that way. He felt his face heat up in anger. Why did people have to touch his stuff? He should have known Sif would try something like this after the warning she gave him a few weeks ago when he had gotten the little girl as a bed toy. Because he was a monster. What else would he do but take advantage of a little nine-year-old that couldn't even speak his main language?

He stormed down the hall towards Sif's rooms. Her chambers were clear on the other side of the palace. He would have to be wary of any of his "Family" walking the halls this late at night. But it was too late as he heard Thor's voice. Why did this always happen to him?

"Brother. How do you fare?"

Loki ignored Thor and kept walking, focusing on his destination.

Thor's hand caught Loki's soldier and Loki hissed angrily at him. "Leave me be, Odinson!"

Thor sighed. "Brother, what are you angry about now?"

"It is none of your concern." Loki bit back sharply before turning around and continuing on almost running.

He could hear Thor's heavy steps to catch up with him. "You can tell me."

Loki rolled his eyes. "I have no wish to speak to such vile creatures today."

Loki knew the expression Thor wore on his face would be something around confusion and offense. "What do you mean, Loki?"

Loki turned sharply on his heel to face Thor, who skidded to a halt. "You Asgardians disgust me! First you imprison me for the rest of my life, then you 'gift' me with something I don't want to take care of, and it turns out your so-called "Admirable Soldiers" love playing with little girls! And now Sif has stolen my little 'gift'! I do not want to talk to anymore of the Golden People for the rest of my time here!"

"Sif stole the elf girl?" Thor asked, even more confused.

Loki huffed angrily and hurried towards Sif's chambers again. Thor hurried after him. "Brother… I thought…" Thor didn't finish. He didn't know what he thought. He had thought that his brother would hurt the child. But he could not say so.

Loki didn't even wait to knock on Sif's door before he burst in and scanned the room. There was Mya. Her terrified eyes darting everywhere, tears drenching her cheeks, sobs filling the air. Sif was standing in front of her. When she saw Loki, she pulled out her sword. "Do not come near the child! I do not know what you have done to her, but she acts like an animal! I warned you not to harm her!" Sif growled.

Loki's eyes narrowed. "Who's to say I harmed her?"

"You are a monster. Of course you harmed her." Sif spat.

Mya's eyes focused once more and she felt awake, and when she saw Loki, she shouted in joy. But the other people in the room took it the wrong way. "She is afraid of you!" Thor said, trying to step in front of Loki. The tip of Sif's blade dug into his throat, a drop of blood trickling down his neck.

Loki growled angrily. "Get your pointy stick out of my face or you will not live within the next five seconds."

Sif's sword dug deeper into his throat, making him choke before he grabbed the hilt of her sword and twisted it out of her hand. Sif tried to trip him, but he turned it against her and kicked the back of her knee. She crumpled to the floor, reaching for her sword. Loki kicked it up into his hand and pointed it at her face. "Poor Sif. Still so easily beaten."

"Loki! Drop the sword!" Thor boomed angrily. He had Mjolnir in hand, electricity buzzing around it.

Loki almost thought about rising to the challenge, but then remembered he had no magic. He was outmatched. Sure, he could take Thor down in a fist fight, but he was no match for Mjolnir without his own weapon. Loki glared at Thor and let the sword clatter to the ground. Sif got up and punched him square in the jaw.

Mya started crying as she saw the terrible Asgardians attacking Loki. "Friend!" She cried as Loki got hit in the face by the scary lady.

Loki's head snapped to look at her, ignoring the lady who punched him in the stomach. Loki glanced at Thor and Sif who were moving in front of Mya, trying to protect her.

"Leave, brother. You have hurt the child enough."

Loki ignored Thor. "Come here, Mya. You are okay."

Thor and Sif looked at each other in puzzlement, not knowing what Loki had just said.

Mya sniffled. "... mean…" She said, pointing to Sif and Thor.

Loki nodded. "I am afraid it is a misunderstanding. But you are right. They are mean." Loki said, casting a burning glare their way. Thor and Sif started moving in on Loki to remove him from the room.

As they started to pull him out, Mya screamed. Her two little feet carried her to Loki and she clung tightly to his leg, sobbing. "...no…" She whimpered. She didn't want him to go.

Thor and Sif were bewildered. "What is she saying?" Thor asked, taking in the scene. They hesitantly let go of Loki.

Loki refused to talk to them. He picked up the small girl and walked out of the room. Mya buried her head in his shoulder. "... they… mean…"

Loki smiled. It was the first two words she had said together. Perhaps he would teach her how to read, write, and speak. After only a few weeks, she had already softened him too much. He didn't like that. What was she doing to him? He took in the reality of what he was doing. He was carrying a little elven girl who was supposed to be his slave back to his chambers. She was now asleep, her head resting on his shoulder. He was being weak. He considered dropping her and making her walk like he should have done… but, she was too peaceful. Her bruises had faded to a light purple, her cuts had turned into lines, and her face wasn't so sunken in anymore. She was just a little girl no more than ten.

Maybe it wouldn't hurt to be a little weak right now...

* * *

><p><strong>I WILL BE CHANGING THE TITLE TO "Tears Shed Alone"... so If you see that title has been updated and you're like "Huh? What's this story?" That's this story! :D <strong>

**Ugh... I'm so tired... Sorry about how lacking in detail this chapter is. I've been getting like 5 hours of sleep each night because I am only 15 and I have school and homework and other stuff to do with school. I don't have very much time in my schedule, but I'll try to update at least once a week. :) Thanks for reading. I promise next chapter will be a lot better. Please favorite, follow, and comment. Any and all suggestions welcome. :)**


	5. Chapter 5

The day Loki hated the most out of the whole year was Family Day. Frigga had come up with it centuries ago when he had been just a child. The entire royal family had gone up into the mountains and camped there overnight. That was one of the only times they were really together. As princes, he and Thor had always been studying and training. Frigga, as the Queen, was always tending to the needs of others and fulfilling her royal duties. As King, Odin had to rule the nine realms, so he almost never went on Family Day anyways. And Loki was glad the old man wasn't coming this time.

Loki, of course, was being forced to go. Along with Frigga and Thor, Jane tagged along since she was apparently now part of the "family". Loki swung himself onto the back of his tall, black stallion. He patted the horse's neck as it whinnied. Sweat trickled down the back of Loki's neck. He was already sweating, yet Thor had yet to show any signs of getting too hot. Of course, this only reminded Loki once again that he was a frost giant.

"My sons, are you ready to go?" Frigga asked calmly, atop her white horse.

"Jane and I are ready, mother!" Thor proclaimed.

Frigga looked at Loki expectantly, but he ignored her. She had been asking her son. And Loki was not her son. "Loki?"

"Yes?" He snapped.

"Are you ready to go?"

"I have been ready for hours, my Queen." Loki emphasized.

Frigga sighed brokenly. "Can we have a good time? Please. Stop acting like a child."

Loki glared at all of them, his mouth snapping shut. Jane, whose arms were wrapped tightly around Thor's torso, laughed as Thor snapped the reins and their horse broke into a sprint. Seconds later, Frigga followed suit. Loki just sat there on his horse, not wanting to move. He had no desire to spend twenty-four hours with the three of the four people he hated most in the nine realms.

Frigga and Thor slowed to a stop as they realized Loki wasn't following. "Make haste, brother! We haven't all day to get to the mountains!" Thor shouted. Loki could barely hear him, but rolled his eyes. Why Thor still insisted that he was his brother was beyond Loki.

Loki clicked his tongue and urged his horse into a sprint. A cool breeze blew in his face as he raced across the road. He held his horse's mane tightly, not believing in bridles, for they reminded him of a muzzle. The wind in his face, the sun at his back, his horse's powerful intakes of breath. For a moment, Loki forgot about everything. He felt free.

* * *

><p>Mya watched Loki go. Her heart tugged and a worried expression crossed her face. He wasn't… leaving… was he? He didn't turn around. Her pulse pounded in her ears and panic began to rise in her chest. He couldn't leave her with… them. They were monsters. She started crying as Loki got farther away. Finally, her little legs took off into a run after Loki's fast horse, even though there was no way of catching him. "Friend!" She screamed.<p>

Servants noticed her trying to follow and they immediately set out after her, reaching her within moments and pinning her down. "NO!" She screamed, kicking and biting. She screamed bloody murder as they grabbed at her, holding her down. She bit the servant that was holding her so hard that she drew blood and the lady threw her to the ground.

"That little animal BIT ME!" She screamed in rage.

Mya was kicked harshly in the ribs. She whimpered and quickly got up, running again. Loki was almost out of sight. "Friend!" She screamed once more. She started sobbing as she watched his horse disappear over the horizon. She fell to the ground, realizing that her woeful pleas would not be heard by the prince. He was already gone.

Loki heard something in the back of his thoughts, something that brought him back to reality. Screams. Mya's screams. He brought his horse to a sudden halt, realizing he had forgotten about the little elf girl. Frigga, Thor and Jane stopped as well and looked at him in exasperation. Loki turned his horse around quickly and hurried off back towards the palace. As he got closer, he could see her form on the ground, curled up and shaking. Part of him thought this was pitiful and immature, but he reminded himself that she was only a child.

He slowed to a stop next to her small form. Her blond hair was covering her face, her tears sticking her hair to her skin. Her small hands were wrapped around her chest and she had a few new cuts on her feet from running without shoes. He dismounted and walked to her side, kneeling next to her. A servant came running up to them. "I apologize, my lord! The animal bit me and I didn't mean to let go!"

Loki saw the bite mark on the woman's arm and smirked. He stroked Mya's hair and she flinched terribly, covering her face and pulling her legs to her chest into a defensive ball. "Mya?" Loki asked.

Mya's green eyes peeked through her hands and she immediately threw her arms around his neck. Loki knelt there, shocked. She sobbed into his neck, her tears splashing onto his skin. "Sorry! Sorry!" The small girl pleaded.

Loki patted her back hesitantly and stood up. "For what, elf?"

"...run…" She said in confusion, wondering if that was the right word.

Loki chuckled. "I suppose you aren't going to apologize for biting the servant?"

Mya's summer green eyes flitted to the lady who was glaring at her. She wrapped her small arms around Loki's leg, burying her face in his armor. Loki made her let go and mounted his horse. Panic crossed her features as she stared up at him, wondering if he was going to leave her again. She sniffled and started crying as the servant lady grabbed her wrist and started hauling her away. Loki rode quickly past them, snatching Mya up and swinging her in front of him on the horse's back. Mya giggled as servant stumbled. Loki grinned at the child's amusement.

Frigga, Thor, and Jane watched in amazement at Loki's display of kindness. It was unlike the dark prince to do anything like that. Loki had only had the child for a few months. They hadn't seen Loki do such a thing for centuries now. But Loki rode past them, the girl in front of him, laughing, and the prince himself grinning.

Thor and Frigga exchanged glances, a hint of a smile on both their faces. But Thor's fell into a frown as he remembered what he had accused Loki of doing to the girl only a few weeks ago. The three rode after Loki, not wanting to be left too far behind. This might be a good trip after all.

* * *

><p>Loki lifted Mya up off the horse's saddle by her underarms, setting her on the ground. She stuck close to Loki's side as he handed her the supplies from the saddle. She took each item with care and gently put it on the ground in a neat pile. Thor and Jane were unpacking their supplies as well, all setting up close to one another. Loki needed his space, so he was a ways off. Mya noticed his distance from the others and tugged on his cape. Loki looked down at her and she pointed to the others. "Far?" She asked.<p>

Loki looked at Frigga, Thor, and Jane, who were all laughing lightly at a jest. Loki sighed. "It is complicated, young one. I do not wish to explain right now."

Mya seemed satisfied with this answer. "Kay." She sat on the ground and started tracing her finger through the dirt. Loki sat on a boulder, bored already. This was what Family Day was. Sitting around and visiting. The midgardian's version of camping. He glanced over Mya's shoulder at the picture she was drawing. She was drawing stick figures in the dirt. Loki's brows rose in curiosity.

"Who are they?" He asked.

Mya looked up at him and smiled. "Family." She said.

Loki sat down next to her. He had nothing better to do. "Explain."

She pointed to the tallest figure. "Brother. Tom." She said simply. She pointed to the next one. "Sister… Annabell." She pointed to the next one. "Sister… Gracea." Her finger moved to the next. "Sister… Matti." She looked up at Loki to see if he was listening, and when she saw that he was, she pointed to the next two. "Twin... s… Bretta, Gretta." She pointed at the smallest one. "Mya…"

Loki nodded. "And who is that last one?"

She looked at the tall one at the end of the 'line'. "Brother… Loki." She said happily.

Again, Loki was speechless. He stared at the dirt drawing. Just like the ink drawing he had in his chambers, it made his heart pound and an unusual feeling of insecurity creep in. "Do you miss them… your family?" He asked.

Mya's eyes fell to the dirt drawing. She looked back up at him and with surety said, "No."

Loki blinked in surprise, having expected her to start crying or at least say yes. "Why?"

"Mean. No… like… Mya."

That was the longest sentence she had said so far. "The correct term for yourself is 'me' or 'I'." Loki explained.

Mya tried saying it. "eee...mmm."

"No. ME. Do not say it backwards."

"Mmmeee?" She asked.

Loki sighed, a grin stretching across his face. "Close enough."

Mya clapped her hands in giddy joy. "MMEE!" She shouted happily.

"Yes. Do not say it unless you are trying to use actual sentences."

Mya quieted down, but a look of triumph was still etched onto her face. She had just learned a new word in Asgardian. Just then, a beautiful white butterfly flitted past. Mya leapt to her feet and started after it. The winged creature was faster than it appeared. She danced to its rhythm, trying to catch it. She tripped and fell down when her foot caught on a tree root, but she didn't cry. The butterfly landed on her nose, its wings opening and closing as her eyes crossed to watch it. She smiled and laughed joyfully.

Loki watched with a smile on his face. He didn't notice Thor approaching him. "Brother…" Thor started to say.

Loki's gaze snapped to meet the Thunder God's. He glared. "What?!"

"I wanted to apologize for believing you to have hurt the child."

"It's not like you would have thought otherwise, Odinson. Now please, leave me to my own."

Thor's face fell. He sauntered off and left Loki to his quiet again. He looked back at Mya, who was staring at him expectantly. "What?" He snapped.

Mya ran up to him and started pushing him towards Thor, Frigga, and Jane. Loki planted his feet stubbornly in the ground. Mya looked up at him, her lip stuck out in a pout. She pointed at the group. "You family!" She proclaimed.

"They are not my family." Loki hissed.

Mya glared up at him, adorably. "Why?"

"They lied to me."

"So?"

Loki was about to yell at the child and tell her to leave, when Jane interrupted. "On Earth, kids aren't nearly so dramatic about being adopted." Loki's eyes burned as he looked up at Jane. "Seriously. You're arguing with a little… what? Ten-year-old girl?"

"Nine…" Loki muttered.

Mya grinned, much like Loki's grin, and started pushing him in their direction once more. "Hunt!"

"I never taught you that word." Loki remarked.

"Book." She tried to explain.

"Have you been reading those gory books again?" Loki asked angrily.

Mya blushed, twiddling a piece of blond hair between her fingers. "No…" She lied.

"Child… I am the God of Lies."

Mya's blush burned harder. "Sorry…" She sniffled, her previous bravery gone.

"Do not lie to me." Loki insisted.

Mya looked up at him, honesty in her eyes. "Never ever…" She promised.

* * *

><p>It was late at night, millions of stars shining in the sky, a chill settled over the mountains, frost spreading across the ground. Frigga, Thor, and Jane sat around a fire, which was a bit too small because they couldn't find any dried wood, for it had rained just a few hours ago. Loki grinned as his mo… Frigga… tried to use her magic to light a fire.<p>

"I apologize. I haven't cast this spell in such a long time. I am used to healing spells." Frigga tried to make the fire grow, but it eventually flickered out. Loki watched in amusement as this went on for another twenty minutes before Mya tugged on his cape. "They doing?" She asked, pointing at them.

"They are trying to light a fire, but failing miserably." Loki said with a chuckle.

Mya looked at her hands, pondering something. Loki watched in confusion as she slowly crept up to the fire-pit and knelt in front of it. "What are you doing?" Jane asked.

Mya ignored her, making Loki's grin broaden, and concentrated. She pointed at the fire and closed her eyes. Her brows creased and her eyes screwed shut tighter. A small spark leapt out of her fingertip. Loki stood up from leaning against a boulder and walked closer. They all seemed to watch the child more intently. Smoke started drizzling up out of her finger and soon a flame burst to life. The fire separated from her finger and lowered gently into the wood. The wood caught fire quickly, the flames roaring and cracking the wood.

Loki's eyes widened in shock. He had forgotten she was a fire elf. In fact, they all had. Mya was staring at the flames with a sad smile. She splayed her hands towards the flame and a ball of fire rose from the burning logs. Her delicate hands twisted and the ball of fire shifted into the shape of a horse. They all watched in awe as the horse shifted into a butterfly, then a dog.

Then, the most surprising thing of the entire day happened. Mya smiled and looked up at Loki. She twisted her fingers and the fire dog grew tall and a little thinner, two curves coming out of what looked to be a head. The shape refined, and Loki's helmet now appeared as the flames, blazing in all its glory.

When it was time to sleep, Mya curled up next to Loki, shivering. Loki shifted awkwardly, still not used to her affection. She shivered harder and Loki could see small puffs of mist as she exhaled through her mouth. Loki once again took the cape off his back and tucked it around her. She let out a peaceful sigh and Loki watched her small chest rise and fall with each breath she took. Perhaps she wasn't too much of a burden after all.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading this chapter! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE COMMENT and tell me you thoughts! It helps me as the writer see what you peoples as the readers liked and disliked. Thanks to all you who have commented already! Follow and favorite (maybe you could recommend my stories to other people too? Or is that too far?) Hehe... Anyways! Any and all suggestions welcome!<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

The claws. The darkness. The dripping sound of mingled water and blood. The screams. HIS screams. "Well, Jotun runt… if you can remember the name we will put it back." A Chitauri guard said with an animalistic sneer. He felt its claws dig deep into his chest, pulling out his lung. "We shall start with this." His screams filled the dark chamber.

Loki bolted up, sweat drenching him, his breathing erratic. He clutched his head, shaking the memories from his mind. He tried to forget the voices. The claws. His own screams as they ripped out each thing in his chest, even his heart, and put it back only if he could remember the name of it. The memories were too real. He wished he had forgotten them long ago. He patted his chest to make sure everything was in one piece. He ran his hands through his sweaty black hair in a panic. He blinked his unnatural blue eyes until they were the right shade.

His body surged with anger, his hands clenching into fist. He shouldn't have let go in the first place. He had been trying to kill himself. Would it have not been simpler to just pierce his heart with a dagger or drink a deadly poison when his trial was still being decided?

He stood up quickly, making sure he didn't wake the child who was sleeping against him, and stumbled away in an angry stupor. When he was certain he was far enough away for none at their little family gathering to hear, and stood in front of a tree. He closed his eyes, focusing on his anger and pain and hatred. Odin had lied to him. Thor had let him fall. For thousands of years he had lived in a dark shadow, for everyone knows the brightest lights cast the darkest shadows. That's all he was. A shadow. An echo. A weakling. With a strong fist, he struck the tree in front of him, releasing all his bottled up anguish. He hit the tree again and once more. By the fortieth strike, the tree trunk was already splitting, his fists aching and knuckles bleeding.

He was still angry, though he was angry at himself this time. He stared down at his bruised fists, remembering what he let Him do. How he gave in so quickly to Their schemes. How he let his "family" down. He was a failure. He would never prove himself to anyone, especially those he knew best. Because those who were closest to him- Thor, Frigga, and maybe even Jane- knew that he would fail every time. No matter how many chances of redemption he was given, he would never pass.

He felt sweat trickle down his neck, his heart pumping fast, and a vein bulging in his neck as his jaw clenched tight. He felt too hot… too confined. He needed to feel the cool morning air, as the sun had barely started to tint the sky a dark blue, the stars just barely beginning to fade. He unbuckled his leather and metal jacket and let it drop to the ground. The cold air soothed his heated skin. He felt his sweat start to turn cold. That was another thing that made him angry at himself. The fact that he loved the cold, that it calmed him and his rage. Because he was Jotun. Because he was a monster. He stared down at his pale arms, knowing that underneath there lied raised lines of heritage and the dark blue skin that he hated so much.

He stared at where the scars started on his forearms, the signs of torture and mutilation. He didn't even want to look at his chest. It was far worse. His toned figure not even recognizable because of all the patches of scar tissue. He felt the pain that had come from those wounds tingling. Threatening or teasing him, he knew not.

* * *

><p>Thor had woken to his brother's cries of pain. His electric blue eyes searched for his brother's form in the darkness of the early morning. Jane groaned in protest at his sudden movement and slurred something that he couldn't quite understand. Thor was going to stand up and go wake his brother, when Loki snapped up, his eyes opening in a wild craze. His eyes were a milky blue, which wasn't right. His pupils were filmy and clouded over. Thor stopped his movements and watched. Loki blinked several times until his eyes went back to normal, and then his hands clenched into fist, anger evident.<p>

Loki then stood up and stalked away. Thor felt as though he shouldn't intrude, back that lingering thought that Loki might be trying to escape came to his mind. Thor kissed Jane on the forehead and stood up, following Loki as quietly as he could. Though he was no expert in stealth, and it didn't seem as though Loki would notice anyways, he was still a seasoned enough warrior to know how to keep his feet quiet.

He watched as his brother stood in front of a tree, his eyes screwed shut, sweat sheening upon his forehead. Then, he struck the tree. Thor was surprised at the rage his brother displayed each time he struck the tree. Thor wanted to stop Loki before he hurt his hands too much, but Thor kept quiet as Loki suddenly stopped.

Thor's jaw dropped as Loki took off top of his armor, as if trying to escape somehow, and revealing...scars. Scars upon scars. Sickeningly old and new scars that told hundreds of stories with one look. Thor only then wondered what exactly had happened in the void. Three hundred years too late, he was thinking about what his brother had gone through. What had drove him to hate Asgard and Midgard so much. What had driven him mad.

Without thinking, Thor spoke. "Loki...?" He breathed into the stillness of the crisp morning.

Loki immediately whipped around to meet Thor's gaze. Surprise, anger, shame, hate. Loki quickly bent down and picked up the leather and metal top to his armor, starting to fix the buckles in place, pretending Thor hadn't seen what he clearly just had. Thor still stared at Loki's back as the slender god began walking further away from camp. "You know Thor... I come out here to be alone. Stop following me like a kicked puppy."

"Who did that to you?" Thor asked, ignoring Loki's remark.

Loki scoffed. "A bit too late to ask." Three centuries too late.

Thor's eyebrows drew together in anger and concern. "I have no patience with your attempts to avoid my question! Answer me." Thor demanded.

Loki rolled his eyes and kept walking. Thor's heavy hand fell onto Loki's shoulder and the slender god immediately tensed. Loki took several deep breaths to try and calm himself. "Remove your hand, Thor." Loki said slowly. The instinct to not let anyone touch him without his consent had been burned into him three centuries ago at the hands of the Chitauri. Literally burned. He hadn't cared that Mya was constantly tugging on his hand or cape, for her hands were small and delicate, nothing like the hands of the Chitauri. But Thor's were big and strong and rough.

"Tell me, brother!" Thor commanded once more. "Tell me who did those things to you." He added a little more calmly.

Loki's tense shoulders did not relax. More memories began popping back into his mind. The Chitauris' hands… on him… hurting… pain… Loki continued to breathe rapidly, trying to calm his raging heart. "Let… go…" He said once more.

Thor didn't. He gripped Loki's shoulder and attempted to turn the raven haired prince to face him, and Loki lost his control. He didn't like people touching him, most of all Thor. Loki's fist collided with Thor's jaw, while his other hand swung up and hit the thunderer's pressure point in his neck. Thor was shocked at the quickness of his brother's hands, but pain quickly replaced his shock as he felt an abrupt stinging growing in his neck and spreading to his arms and torso. Thor snapped out of his daze and caught Loki's hand as it had come back to strike him again. Loki smirked and twisted Thor's arm, a snapping sound could be heard. Thor's eyes widened in surprise, ignoring the immense pain. He had broken his arm many times… but he hadn't expected it from Loki. He didn't even know Loki had the muscles to break the Thunder God's arm. Thor clutched his hand, refraining from striking back at Loki. While in battle, Thor would probably have launched himself on his enemy, and it took all his restraint to not punch his younger brother in the face.

Loki's fists were clenched once more. He knew Thor had let him beat him up. But he didn't care. Thor was too soft now that Jane was his wife. He wouldn't even hit Loki back. Loki sneered at his brother. "Leave. Me. Alone." He spat, his eyes sending chills down Thor's back. Those eyes. They were filled with so much pain that Thor could almost see the memories of what had been done to the younger god.

Loki turned on his heel and left Thor standing there, a grimace of pain on his face, both of the body and heart.

Thor heard something like a whisper, and his head snapped to the side. In a bush, there was an inky black shadow. Thor inched closer. Then, he wished he hadn't.

* * *

><p>Loki sighed sitting down by a now awake Mya, studying his bruised fist. Mya gasped as she saw his hands. Her tiny hands reached out and grabbed one of his, yanking it towards her person. Loki felt irritated as she studied the purple, blue, and red of his hand. "Hurt!" She exclaimed, starting to panic.<p>

Loki chuckled. "Not as badly as Thor."

"What?" Mya asked.

Loki glanced down at her. Her innocent green eyes were staring up at him. Loki didn't feel like explaining. He would probably be sent to the dungeons anyways for breaking Thor's arm. The last time he had screwed up, "accidentally" breaking Fandral's leg, he had spent twenty years in the dungeons. Twenty years for a bone. And because Thor was the beloved prince, Loki would probably be sentenced to a hundred years in the danky cell he knew so well now.

At that moment, Thor stumbled out of the woods, his face white as if he had seen a spirit from Helheim, his blue eyes wide. Thor stopped when he saw Loki and just stood there, staring, horror in his eyes. Loki cocked an eyebrow at Thor's expression. He noticed Thor wasn't even bothering with his broken arm, just letting it dangle there. "Tell me I wasn't that scary, was I?" Loki asked mockingly.

"What was the name of your ally?"

The question set off alarms in Loki's head. Him. He didn't want to say His name. Never. "I do not know." Loki lied.

"Do not jest brother." Thor said, oddly and eerily calm.

Loki's eyes were fixed on Thor. "I applaud your need to find out who my… ally… was, but I will not tell you."

Thor rushed forward and grabbed Loki by the collar, easily yanking the god to his feet. "Whoever it is, they are hunting you."

Loki struggled to get out of Thor's iron grasp. When Thor let go, Loki stumbled to the ground. "Impossible…" Loki whispered. He stood up and stared into Thor's electric blue eyes. "What is this nonsense about?" He hissed.

"There was a being that had been watching you and I found it after you left." Thor stated, his words slurred and difficult.

"What did it look like?" Loki asked sharply.

"It was a shadow, nothing more."

Loki felt like the shadow was squeezing the air out of his lungs. "What did it sound like?"

"It sound like death itself. Like it came from the very pit of Helheim itself."

Frigga and Jane had awoken at this point and heard Thor's last comment. "What did? What's going on?" Jane asked, fear in her eyes at the state of her husband.

But neither answered. For Thor was in shock and Loki was dead in his tracks, his mind and heart screaming. One word fell from his mouth, then; tumbling like a stray boulder off a cliff.

"Thanos."

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the wait :) I got a bit focused on my other story. Thanks for reading. Make sure to leave a comment, favorite, or follow :) I promise to update more regularly. I wrote this chapter a while back, but I had a bunch of editing to do on it, so I hope you like it. Of course there will still be a lot more Loki and Mya bonding time, so nothing dramatic and stormy yet, just a... foreshadowing of sorts :) (that's an evil face... not sure if I did it right hehe)<strong>


End file.
